The tale of the Headless Horseman
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Emma is about to move in with Regina after they return from Neverland, when Henry asks Regina to tell the story about the Headless Horseman, insisting it is real. After all he does ride through town every Halloween. Little does he know that this years there will not be one Headless Horseman but two.


**_Author's Note: So the tale of the headless horseman have always been one of my favorite ghost stories through time, so I figured as Disney already made him come real in an old cartoon I would make it a Once version. For my friend Mike who made me the coolest picture of Regina as the headless horseman :o) _**

* * *

**_The tale of the headless horseman_**

"I'm telling you Emma, he is for real," Henry said, looking at Emma that was putting away some of her clean clothes into Regina's closet. She had never thought it would feel so good to be back in this crappy little town. Actually she would never in a million years picture herself to move in with Regina, yet still here she was.

"Henry, it is just a ghost story, made up by someone long ago," Emma argued.

"You are wrong, I've seen him, everyone around here has seen him as he rides through the main street on Halloween," Henry said, he was not giving up so easily.

"Oh come on, the headless horseman of Storybrook," she said, rolling her eyes slightly.

"You didn't believe in magic before either, but now you can do it always as well as mom," he said, hands crossed over his chest, looking at her in a very stubborn way. He actually reminded her a bit for Regina or herself even.

"What is going on in here?" she heard Regina's voice from the doorway.

"Our son is telling me the tale of the headless horseman is real, riding through town every Halloween, surely that cannot be so," said Emma, looking at the other woman, standing there in a pair of sweatpants and a white singled. She had just been out on a run.

"But it is and he does," Regina's eyes was shining now as she smiled at her son.

"Please tell her the story mom," Henry pleaded. It was one of his favorite tales, mostly because his mother told it so well. Then again she did that with most everything she told he came to conclude.

"Very well," said Regina, Emma simply rolled her grey eyes at her.

"One cold winter night, early in the New Year, a certain Dutchman left the tavern near Storybrook and started walking to his home in the hollow nearby. His path led next to the old Storybrook cemetery where a headless Hessian soldier was buried. At midnight, the Dutchman came within site of the graveyard. The weather had warmed up during the week, and the snow was almost gone from the road. It was a dark night with no moon, and the only light came from his lantern. In the distance he could hear a wolf howl," said Regina.

"That was Red right?" Henry asked, smiling at her.

"Might have been one of her aunt sisters, in any case the Dutchman was nervous about passing the graveyard, remembering the rumors of a galloping ghost that he had heard at the tavern. He stumbled along, humming to himself to keep up his courage. Suddenly, his eye was caught by a light rising from the ground in the cemetery. He stopped, his heart pounding in fear. Before his startled eyes, a white mist burst forth from an unmarked grave and formed into a large horse carrying a headless rider," said Regina, looking over at Emma and Henry. Henry's brown eyes shining with excitement, as for Emma she seemed to be listening as well.

"The Dutchman let out a terrible scream as the horse leapt toward him at a full gallop. He took to his heels, running as fast as he could, making for the bridge since he knew that ghosts and evil spirits did not care to cross running water. He stumbled suddenly and fell, rolling off the road into a melting patch of snow. The headless rider thundered past him, and the man got a second look at the headless ghost. It was wearing a Hessian commander's uniform," said Regina, Emma had to look twice as her eyes seemed to be shining like fire now. She swallowed hard, seeing the evil grin across her lips. She nodded for her to continue, seeing how Henry was almost jumping up and down by pure excitement.

"The Dutchman waited a good hour after the ghost disappeared before crawling out of the bushes and making his way home. After fortifying himself with schnapps, the Dutchman told his wife about the ghost. By noon of the next day, the story was all over Storybrook. The good folk were divided in their opinions. Some thought that the ghost must be roaming the roads at night in search of its head. Others claimed that the Hessian soldier rose from the grave to lead the Hessian soldiers in a charge up nearby forest side and through town, not knowing he's already dead wind without a troupe.

Whatever the reason, the Headless Horseman continues to roam the roads near Storybrook on dark night and on Halloween after that," Regina finished. Henry nodded to agree upon this.

Emma frowned looking at the brunette saying, "You're quite a skilled rider right?"

"I dare say so, yes," said Regina with a nod.

"She isn't skilled, she's like the best rider around," said Henry and smiled at her. His grandmother and grandfather had told him so, and he had seen her ride every once in a while growing up.

"Is she ever around when this horseman appears?" Emma wanted to know, making Regina frown and said, "You are saying I am the headless horseman?"

"Just saying if the shoe fits wear it," said Emma with a shrug.

"She isn't, she's always with me on Halloween," said Henry said, Regina nodded to this.

"Alright, convince me, it is Halloween in a week, so you better make good on your words and have him or her appear, right outside city hall where the Halloween party is being held," Emma challenged her.

"I can't tell the horseman where to ride," said Regina, her eyes wide.

"I do believe you can, so what will it be, because I really want to see him," said Emma.

"I wouldn't dare to mess with the horseman, he would have my head," Regina's voice was shivering now, as she hurried out of the room.

"Why would you do that, you scared her," Henry said, giving Emma a dirty look and went after his mommy. Emma didn't know quite what to think, she shook her head. She did however know the idea of a real headless horseman intrigued her.

* * *

Halloween night approached and even if Emma had not been a supporter of this she could clearly see that Regina and the dull little town where. She was starting to think this was a show she put on every year for her son; after all he was born on that very day. Maybe that was why Emma in most times tended to get drunk that very night to forget about the child she put away. Walking through the town that was now covered with decorations she saw her parents making out by Granny's diner. She rolled her eyes saying, "Do you have to do that in public?"

"I almost lost your father leaving Neverland so yes," said Snow.

"So she does this every year, decorate the town for Halloween?" Emma said, making a gesture toward the decorations.

"Halloween, Christmas, Valentines, Thanksgiving, every major Holiday basically," said Snow and smiled at Emma.

"I never figured she would do that, but hey," said Emma a bit surprised.

"I think she does it more for Henry than anyone else," said Charming, his wife nodded.

"She really is a good mother isn't she," Emma said with a sigh.

"She is, even if she tends to be overprotective," said Charming with a nod.

"So are you guys dressing up for the Halloween party tonight?" Emma said, looking at them.

"Of course, it is tradition, he is going as batman this year and I will be catwoman," said Snow and smiled, adding, "And you?"

"Regina insisted I went as the evil queen, she is going to be Snow White of all things and Henry of course Prince Charming," Emma rolled her eyes, she was still trying to get used to being in a relationship with her.

"And Neal?" asked Snow, she did know both women as at good terms with him.

"I do believe he said something about being superman," Emma rolled her eyes, while her parents laughed.

"Give him a break he is only trying to win you over," said Snow in a soft tone.

"He and Hook both, it can be very tiresome," the blonde groaned, as her father said, "Speaking of winning you over, your better half?"

"Please don't talk about her as that," his wife giving him a punch in the side, she was not quite used to it either.

Emma turned looking at the brunette coming towards her, wearing one of her black suits; she seemed rather tired this very morning. Emma suspected it was from staying up all night finishing the costumes, which she was not allowed to see. She smiled at her though saying, "Hi Princess."

"So there you are," a smile gracing her red lips.

"Mhm, you okay?" Emma asked her.

"Fine, fine," she said, giving her a swift kiss, mostly to annoy the Charming's than anything else.

"Good, you on the way to the office?" Emma wanted to know, she was now sharing the Mayor position along with Belle. She had been acting Mayor when they were gone, and Regina didn't seem to mind sharing the position as it gave her a bit more time to do what she wanted other than running a town.

"Mhm, coffee at Granny's, sure could use some," said she, the blonde nodded, following her there, while Charming looked at his wife, she just shrugged, walking towards her car., After all her break was over and she needed to get back to the school for her late classes.

* * *

Regina was at the stables, she was saddling up her horse 'Princess Buttercup' for her usual Halloween prank. She was going to do her usual headless horseman stunt. Emma had right it was her, only this year she was not feeling all good about it. No one but her knew that the year before she had run into the actual horseman and barely escaped with her life. She was worried this time he would take her down for good, but she didn't wish to disappoint her son either, he did after all love the horseman. The only reason as to why he had not figured out it was her yet was that she had the skill of separating herself so she could be and function at to places at once. Much like today, the other part of her or her refection was back at the town party dressed as Snow White having fun with Emma and Henry. She sighed getting up on her horse, praying that the horseman would not come tonight.

Stroking her brown mare making sure her eyes as well as her was shining, shape shifting so that her fingers were more like claws than fingers inside her black leather gloves. Her hood pulled over her head a fiery pumpkin in her hand. She of course by now made sure her head or face was not seen for those that looked in the cloak would only see two shining red eyes, when the hood dropped her head would be gone even. It wasn't actually, just a spell.

"Alright Buttercup, run as fast as you can," she urged her hose and kicked her in the side, riding past the forests and the graveyard holding the pumpkin head in her hand. She almost froze in the saddle hearing horse hoofs behind her, turning her now none existing head she saw the horseman coming closer. There on his big black horse, twirling his sword above his head.

"Faster to town," she pleaded her horse, making the horse go even faster, like her running for her life. She of course knew it would only be a matter of time before the horseman would catch up with her, and go for her head. Not even the lord could save her now. There the borderline to town, jumping over fallen threes, him on her tail, or rather the tail of her horse.

Horse hoofs against concrete, faster, faster; she felt the blow of his swinging blade as her made it go right over her head. Any other sane human being would faint or fall of the horse at this point, but not Regina, cold, she kept on riding, the towns' people wanted a show and that they would get. She reached for the sword with her free hand, having it at the ready. Her horse going up on two, facing the horseman without warning as she said, "You will not have my head tonight."

He arose as well both making their swords go around in the air before both horse hoofs slammed into the ground. She smiled, her fear going over to thrills, she bowed her head, he doing the same thing as they were riding side by side into town.

"See there he is and this time he brought a friend," Henry said, pointing towards the two headless horsemen riding fast holding pumpkin and head as they approached town.

"Holy fuck!" Emma gasped; the brown horse was Regina's meaning the rider without horse was in fact her. She looked to the woman moments earlier standing next to hear in Snow's costume she was gone. She knew she must have had a double reflection at herself, which now went back to her body on the horse.

"Awesome right?" he said excited.

"No Henry, that is your mother, she will die on that horse, the horseman, she pissed off the wrong dude," Emma said in terror.

"How can it be the rider has no head," said Henry, looking at the brown horse appearing, also seeing his mother gone.

"I don't know and I frankly don't care, it is her," said Emma certain, looking at her dad saying, "Dad, do something, that's Regina and the second horseman."

"What!" he said as both riders stopped inches from them, both going up on two in front of each other. Regina bowed as the horseman as she spoke, "It was a pleasure riding with you."

"Pleasure was all mine, your Majesty, so ready to fight?" he spoke, making a shiver run down her spine.

"I am," she said, sounding ever so confident, when she in fact was terrified. She heard Emma in her head saying, "This is insanity back down.!"

"I can do this, trust me," said Regina back, rising her sword, he did the same, motioning for her to go first and she did, blow after blow they fought. Side by side, on two and four legs, until he struck a blow against her side. She gasped in pain, backing away. He raised his blow and she could feel it against her neck, making everyone gasp.

"Please spare me," she whispered, tears in her eyes, her voice shivering.

He came closer hissing, "I will save your life this time Majesty, against you doing the same every Halloween until you are too old to do so, then you are mine."

With that he removed his blade, and rode off against the grave yard. She sighed, making herself and her horse vanish. At the stable she got off and sank to the ground, making the headless horsewoman costume vanish so she was in her Snow White one. Her hand going to the wound feeling it was deep and would leave an ugly scar. She however knew she deserved it and was lucky to escape with her life. She used her powers healing it as well as it let herself do, before tending to her horse, making sure she was clean and calm, then she feed her, giving her some extra treat. She hugged her tight, thanking her before she got in her car and drove down to the city hall where the party was held. She soon found Emma that wrapped her arms around her, holding her ever so tight whispering, "Are you insane, he could have killed you."

"I know, I know, I was sure he would," she whispered, hiding her head in her shoulder.

"You've met him before haven't you, why he came for you tonight," said Emma. Regina just nodded as her tears started to fall.

"Last year, I was so scared," she admitted.

"As was I thought I would lose you for good this time," Emma whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm sorry, so very sorry," Regina fell apart in her arms. Emma teleported them home to her bedroom for privacy. There she texted Neal to take Henry for the night, before she removed Regina's dress. As Regina shivered and cried she cleaned the wound and put bandages on it, Then she removed her own outfit and got into bed with her, holding her close stroking her.

"Please don't let get him take me when I am too old to fight," she whispered into her shoulder.

"I'll never let that happen, Emma whispered, kissing her gently, stroking her until she was fast asleep. She kissed the top of her head ever so gently, glad she had managed to settle the scores with the horseman for now, as she knew she could never manage to go on without her, she simply loved her too much.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, I would love to hear your thoughts :o)


End file.
